plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Popcorn Party
Difficulty: Hard Popcorn Party is an achievement unlockable for Game of the Year, Steam, iPhone, iPad, PlayStation Vita, Android, and Nook editions of Plants vs. Zombies. It is worth 20 points on Game Center. In order to complete it, the player must kill two Gargantuars using Corn Cobs in a single level. The player can still use other plants to weaken it. However, the cob must kill it. This achievement can also be obtained by killing two Giga-gargantuars. Strategy Strategy 1 In the iPad/iPod Touch/iPhone/Android version, you can play the first level where Gargantuars appear in Quick Play. (5-8) Bring the Cob Cannon and Kernel-pult as well as Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers, Cabbage-pults and Flower Pots. Dedicate the remaining seed slots to a combination of defensive plants, such as Wall-nuts and instant kills (though preferably not the Potato Mine). When playing the level, start with your Sunflowers normally, adding a column of Cabbage-pults in the furthest Flower Pots. Upgrade your Sunflowers to Twin Sunflowers. Then, build as many Kernel-pults and Cob Cannons as possible. Continue doing this throughout the rest of the level. Try to not to rely too heavily on the Cob Cannons, however, as you must save corn cobs for the Gargantuars when they appear. But don't shoot a Corn Cob at him when he's in the third column as he'll toss his Imp to eat every single Sunflower, but use two Cob Cannons to fire at him before he throws his Imp. You need to be fast to fire the second missile immediately after the first one or the Imp will be thrown, attacking your plant at the back. When a Gargantuar does appear, weaken it with an instant kill, and quickly fire one of your Cob Cannons at it. Do the same thing for the second Gargantuar, and you will obtain the achievement with ease. Survival: Endless is also a good idea. Plant Sunflowers like you normally do, then plant the Kernel-pults, then any other plants of your choice. When done, if you have enough for Cob Cannons, go for it. Any Survival: Hard mode can work the same way. Note: It is also possible that you can obtain the achievement "Defcorn 5" by using this method. Strategy 2 Pick up these plants: #Sunflower #Twin Sunflower #Flower Pot #Cabbage-pult #Kernel-pult #Cob Cannon #Potato Mine #Squash (for the first zombies, not for Gargantuars) #Any other plant you want #Any other plant you want In the beginning of the level plant two columns of Sunflowers. Then for the first zombies use Potato Mines or Squashes, then build a column of Cabbage-pults and Kernel-pults for the first wave. Then save the sun to buy Cob Cannon. It must be built on two Kernel-pults. Build as many Cob Cannons as you can. When the first Gargantuar comes, fire two cobs at him. Do the same with the second Gargantuar and you will easily get this achievement. Trivia *On the Android version, players can only get the achievement on either level 5-8 or 9, as they are the only levels where both Cob Cannons and Gargantuars can encounter each other. See also *Achievements (Plants vs. Zombies) *Defcorn 5 *Gargantuar *Crash of the Titan *Cob Cannon *Kernel-pult *No-Cob-No-Explode *Giga-gargantuar Category:Achievements Category:IOS Achievements Category:Steam Achievements Category:PlayStation Vita Achievements Category:Nook and Android Achievements Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Achievements